disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney World's 50th Anniversary Parade
''Walt Disney World's 50th Anniversary Parade ''is a one-off parade that appeared on October 1st, 2021. It featured parade floats from all four of the WDW theme parks, alongside a soundtrack of many songs from the WDW resort. Lineup * It Was All Started by a Mouse - Walt Disney * Big Al, Wendell, Shaker & Liver Lips * J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon & Gepetto * Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio, Blue Fairy, Snow White, Prince Florian & Dopey * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore & Rabbit * Genie, Abu & Jafar * A Hundred Thousand Dreams to See - Aladdin, Mary Poppins & Bert * Alice and Ortensia * Classic Stars Roadster - Julius the Cat and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Sweetums * The Muppets Roadster - Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy * Darth Vader & R2D2 * Star Wars Roadster - Luke Skywalker & Princess Leila * Pain, Panic & Philoctetes * Hercules Roadster - Hercules & Megara * Hyacinth Hippos, Mme Upnova & Fantasia Ostrich * Happy Springtime Trolley - Mr. Easter Bunny & Mrs. Easter Bunny * Flowers & Butterflies * Happy Springtime Gazebo - White Rabbit, Rabbit, Miss Skunk & Miss Bunny * Chickie Cheerleaders * Springtime Spectacle - Clara Cluck * Gaetan Molière & Vincenzo Satorini * Atlantis: The Lost Empire Roadster - Milo Thatch & Princess Kida * Yuna Kamihara and Sparky * Moana Roadster - Moana & Maui * Pirate Crew * A Pirate’s Life - Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa & Pirates * Ghoulish Grave Diggers * Spooky Cemetery * Waltzing Dead * The Haunted Mansion - Phineas, Ezra & Gus * Halloween Hoedowners * Halloween Harvest Hoedown - Clarabelle Cow * Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox & Brer Bear * Sugar Rush Delivery - Wreck-It-Ralph * Sugar Rush Dancers * Candy Corn Cones * Sugar Rush Candy Contraption - Vanellope von Schweetz * Banzai, Shenzi & Ed * It’s Good to be Bad - Skeleton Band, Panic & Pain * Anastasia, Drizella, Oogey Boogey, Bowler Hat Guy, Cruella De Vil, Queen of Hearts & Dr. Facilier * Face Your Darkest Fears - Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen & Ursula * Mrs. Incredible, Frozone & Edna Mode * Incredible's Party Bash - Mr. Incredible * Flik & Princess Atta * Bugs Just Wanna Have Fun - Heimlich & Gypsy Moth * Slim * Russel & Dug * The Spirit of Adventure - Carl Fredrickson * Boo, Needlemen & Smitty * Monsters, Inc. Scare Floor - James P. Sullivan & Mike Wazowski * Emile * Yummy Yummy Yummy - Remi * Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Jessie & Bullseye * You've Got a Friend in Me - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Green Army Men & Lots-o-Huggin' Bear * Hercules: The Animated Series - * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - * TaleSpin/Jungle Cubs - * 101 Dalmatians: The Series - * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - * The Lion Guard/Timon and Pumbaa - * The Emperor's New School - * The Legend of Tarzan - * Tron: Uprising - * Tangled: The Series - * Jake and the Never Land Pirates - * Big Hero 6: The Series - * The 7D - * Mighty Ducks - * Lloyd in Space - * PB&J Otter - * Dave the Barbarian - * Get Ed - * Motorcity - * Doc McStuffins - * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer - * Marsupilami - * A.T.O.M. - * JoJo's Circus - * The Wuzzles - * Yin Yang Yo! - * Bonkers - * The Buzz on Maggie - * Pepper Ann - * Doug - * Gargoyles - * The Replacements - * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - * Fillmore! - * Vampirina - * Puppy Dog Pals - * Sofia the First - * Pucca - * Pickle and Peanut - * Milo Murphy's Law - * Recess - * Elena of Avalor - * The Weekenders - * Teacher's Pet - * Dragon Booster - * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - * Adventures of the Gummi Bears - * Future-Worm! - * Nightmare Ned - * Phineas and Ferb - * W.I.T.C.H. - * Rolie Polie Olie - * Stanley - * Miles from Tomorrowland - * Jungle Junction - * Special Agent Oso - * Fish Hooks - * Little Einsteins - * Teamo Supremo - * The Proud Family - * Higglytown Heroes - * Bunnytown - * Handy Manny - * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - * Raw Toonage - * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - * Gravity Falls - * Wander Over Yonder - * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - * American Dragon: Jake Long - * Kim Possible - * Darkwing Duck - * Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers - * Goof Troop - * Ducktales (1987/2017)/Quack Pack - * Minnie Bow Toons - * Deck the Halls - Chip ‘n’ Dale * Arendelle Brass Band * Snowy Slope Skiers * Olaf’s Frozen Adventure - Olaf * Bambi, Thumper and Flower * Arendelle Ice Team * Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post - Kristoff * Pastry Chefs * Gingerbread Men * Sugar & Spice - Mrs. Claus * Toyland Tinker Tin * Chief Elf, Teddy Bears & Bo Peep * Workshop Elves * Santa’s Toy Workshop - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye & Green Army Man * Toy Soldiers * Bundle of Gifts * Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner & Blitzen * Santa’s Sleigh - Santa Claus * Moe, Carl, Lenny and Barney * The Simpsons Roadster - Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie * Cleveland, Quagrime, Joe and Vinny * Family Guy Roadster - Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie and Brian * Ooh and Aah * Disney Junior Roadster - Bear * Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos * Disney Channel Roadster - Shorty McShorts * Zed and Addison * Disney XD Roadster - Dooble * Swan Court Couples * Princess Garden - Belle, Beast, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Tiana, Naveen, Anna & Elsa * Ulf * Dirndl Darlings * Best. Day. Ever! - Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder & Pub Thugs * Lionfish, Coral Fish & Seashell Dancers * Under the Sea - Ariel * Seahorse Spinners * Tootles, Slightly, Racoon Twins, Cubby & Nibs * Following the Leader - Peter Pan, Wendy Darling & Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Celtic Couples * The Great Highlands - Merida * Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, Princess Aurora & Prince Philip * Thorn Ravens * Steampunk Dragon Maleficent * Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum * The Storybook Circus - Jiminy Cricket, Dumbo & Circus Clowns * Goofy & Pluto * Mickey’s Airship - Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse Music * Celebrate A Dream Come True * Festival of Fantasy * Remember the Magic * Disney Dreams Come True * Spectromagic Category:Parades